This invention relates to a novel surgical closure device which overcomes many of the obstacles and deficiencies of prior art sutures.
One very widely used prior art surgical technique is the suture or clip technique which comprises stitching or applying clips to the incision in order to close it, and requires subsequent removal of the stitches or clips. However, the suture or clip technique has several disadvantages. Often the needle or the clips will go through a blood vessel causing bleeding. Further, closing the incision by means of sutures or clips has been found to be very time consuming. Additionally, the removal of sutures or clips after several days causes added discomfort, inconvenience, and such sutures or clips normally leave scars. An example of a prior art suture device is disclosed in the patent to Lemole, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,497, and an example of a prior art clip device is disclosed in the patent to LeRoy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,299.
Other surgical closures, which do not require stitching or applying clips to the incision, have been described. For example, in the patent to Penny, U.S. Pat. No. 363,538, issued May 24, 1887, a closure device utilizing a rubber band coupling member is disclosed. However, such rubber bands are subject to breakage and Penny's surgical closure lacks adjustability, an important ingredient in an effective surgical closure. In the patent to Demuth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,755, issued Aug. 27, 1935, a surgical closure is provided utilizing a zipper device. However, this surgical closure also lacks adjustability. Adjustability is provided in the surgical closure of the patent to Radcliffe, U.S. Pat. No. 1,428,495, issued Sept. 5, 1922. However, Radcliffe's surgical closure requires stitching which has been found to be very time consuming.
Another method used to close small wounds is the application of separate narrow adhesive strips, such as "Steri-Strips", manufactured by 3M Company, to opposing skin edges. Such narrow adhesive strips can only be used on very small wounds because the closure tends to loosen and come apart with stress.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a surgical closure which obviates the need for applying clips or sewing incisions closed, thus minimizing scar formation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical closure which enables a surgeon to close an incision in a rapid, effective manner, without having to puncture the skin, thereby removing the possibility of bleeding caused by the closure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surgical closure which does not require the use of stitches, or sutures, and which allows a surgeon to selectively provide the proper amount of closure tension on the incision.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description, claims, and the illustrations in the drawing.